Mission: Saving The World and Being a Mafia Boss?
by 13animenurd13
Summary: "I'm not understanding why you're keeping this charade up." She sighed tiredly, placed her hand on his arm and tried to push him away. He didn't budge. "You know well perfectly why I have to." It was his turn to sigh. "I'm fully aware." They stood on the roof of the apartment complex. The wind picked up. They jumped. A Fem!Tsuna story.
1. The Beginning

**AN: Greeting's to you all!~ This fan fic happened as a dream after reading the KHR manga and watching Kim Possible at the same time! So enjoy this odd dream!~**

 **Firstly, this is a Female Tsuna fic, and I'm not sure what other characters I will be genderbending in the future. I will try to stick as close to canon as possible; however please keep in mind that since Tsuna is Kim Possible things will be different, she will not be completely weak nor will she by a Mary Sue. Thank you and enjoy!~**

 **Kim Possible plot and characters belong to Disney.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-sensei.**

* * *

Bells chimed in the beautiful country of Italy. The sun gently lowered itself to its bed. A lone figure gracefully glided the streets of Florence, and stopped in front of a local bar. He swiftly opened the door.

"Is that you Reborn? The Godfather called you in again huh?" A middle-aged man exhaled from his cigar.

"It must be tough being so popular. Where to this time? Rome, Venezuela?" Another man took a drag from his cigar.

"Giappone."

Glasses fell off the table and shattered in shock. The two men whirled around to face the hitman, an expression of shock on their faces.

"What?! The old man finally decided?!"

The hitman ignored them and gently stroked the chameleon on his fedora.

"Looks like it's going to be a long trip."

The chameleon crawled into his hand and shifted into a green gun. It quickly shifted back to normal.

* * *

"Hey! Dame-Tsuna! Head's up!"

"Eh? OMPH!"

A basketball collided hard into the young teens face. The force of the impact threw the teen of balance, and onto the hardwood floor of the gym. The ball bounced away, and as the teenager sat up blood trickled down the youth's porcelain-like skin.

"NOT AGAIN!" One of the girls called out in frustration.

Sighing tiredly the youth got to her feet, and ignored the blood dripping onto the gym floor. Tenderly the young woman touched her delicate nose and winced when her fingers made contact with the tender bleeding flesh.

 _'_ _At least its not broken… Ah, I got blood on my uniform again. Just great.'_ She pinched her nose to stop the bleeding.

The rest of her female classmates approached her with angry and frustrated looks on their faces. "We lost again because of you! This is your entire fault! You're useless!"

Flinching back, Tsuna timidly glanced at her feet and mumbled, "S-sorry." _'I've heard this a thousand times already… You'd think with how often I've heard it, I'd be used to it by now…'_

One of the girls quickly thrust the mop and bucket into Tsuna's hands, causing her to loose her grip on her nose. "Since you made us loose, you'll have to clean the gym all by yourself, especially since we're all too busy to stay and help." The group walked away.

"W-wait!" She cried out; however, the girls were already gone. She groaned loudly and glanced at the filthy blood-ridden floor. _'It's going to take forever to clean this up!'_ With a sigh she shifted the mop. "I best get started then I can go home faster."

A tan arm was thrown across her shoulders. She jumped in fright thinking her bullies had found her; however, she quickly relaxed when she realized just whose arm it was. She wiped her sleeve across her nose to get rid of any lingering blood, and smiled. "Yo, what's up Takeshi?"

He smiled back at her, only for a frown to quickly replace it. Gently he cupped Tsuna's face with his hands and tilted her head up to better analyze the extent of her injured nose. "What happened?" He asked seriously.

Grumbling she glanced away from his peering eyes. "Basketball hit me in the nose. Nothing new really." She shrugged.

Continuing to frown, Takeshi gave her a scolding look. "I'm not understanding why you're keeping this charade up. You and I both know you could have easily dodged that ball."

She sighed tiredly, placed her hand on his arm and tried to push him away. He didn't budge. "You know well perfectly why I have to."

It was his turn to sigh. "I'm fully aware." He took one of his hands off of her face and pulled out a tissue. Very gently, he wiped the blood off her face taking great care not to further irritate the red swollen flesh. He gave a light smile. "There~ all clean," he glanced at her bloodied uniform, "well, mostly all clean."

She huffed and lightly smacked his arm with a small smile. "Why are you here Takeshi?" Realizing that her question sounded rude, she quickly rephrased. "I mean, why are you here right now? Shouldn't the boys be playing soccer outside?" She tilted her head.

Laughing he slung his arm around her shoulder once more. "I ditched. Soccer isn't my scene, you know I'm in a committed relationship with my lovely baseball." He joked.

She giggled and joked back. "Oh how all your fan girls will be devastated once they realize you're committed."

They both broke into laughter. Their friendship was kept hidden from the school. They both realized that she would be the one getting hurt and bullied if the rest found out about their friendship. Tsuna wouldn't of minded the torture brought by the students as she was used to bullying, but Takeshi refused to place his best friend in that position, and thus they only acted like this when they were alone, at Tsuna's place or at Takeshi's place.

Takeshi pulled a mop from the side of the gym and smiled goofily. "This will go faster if two people work together."

She looked at him in horror. "Takeshi! You don't have to-"

"I want to Tsuna," He trailed off, "besides, the faster you finish, the faster we can ditch school and go to your place! ~" He smirked goofily.

She chortled. "Why do I even bother?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "It's because you _love_ me~"

She wacked him with the mop.

* * *

"I'm home," Tsuna mumbled to no one in particular. She kicked off her shoes and waddled into her apartment. "You know the drill Takeshi." She walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a milk box and a cherry soda. Closing the fridge, she grabbed the package of chips and went upstairs to her room. She handed Takeshi the milk box.

He laughed, "Thanks Tsu~ milk is the best!~" He popped the straw into the hole and drank the beverage eagerly.

"Slow down there big boy, you're gonna get the hiccups." She popped open her soda can and took a swig from it.

He paused. "It's so good I can't help it," he laughed, "oh yeah, Pops want's you over for dinner again."

Her brow rose. "I was there a week ago though."

He smiled. "You know how Pop's worries about you, besides he misses you too."

"I'm… aware that he does," she glanced down guiltily, "I miss your old man too. I just don't want to impose. Though I wish he'd stop the 'you're the perfect wife' jokes though…"

He snorted. "You are NEVER imposing Tsu, so don't ever think that you are," he paused, "you know he's never gonna stop until you're in the family."

She groaned and hid her face in her hands. "You're dad embarrasses me Takeshi."

He snickered. "It's what he lives for."

She pouted. "Honestly Takeshi-"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep!~_

She placed her soda down and grabbed her tablet. Her eyes scanned the text and she frowned.

Takeshi crushed his carton of milk and tossed it in the garbage bin. "Go time?"

She nodded, "Ten minutes."

Takeshi was already in the spare bedroom changing.

She followed suit.

Nine minutes later they stood on the roof of the apartment complex. The wind picked up and Tsuna smirked. She glanced at Takeshi. "Shall we my good sir?"

Takeshi returned her smirk with one of his own. "Of course my good lady."

They jumped.

* * *

Reborn was not a happy camper. He followed the directions that idiot Iemitsu gave him to the Sawada house, and instead of finding his student; he found an empty lot. He growled irritably. "That blonde _idiota_. Does that bastard even keep up with his family?"

Sensing its master's frustration the chameleon crawled off the orange-stripped fedora, and onto the tiny hand. It flicked its tongue at the flesh in an odd sense of comfort.

The baby hitman glanced at his trusted partner. "Don't worry Leon, that idiot will pay for his false information," a demonic smirk appeared on his face.

Leon's eye's glinted. He would enjoy helping his master administer punishment.

Somewhere in Italy, within the Vongola HQ, the Young Lion of Vongola shivered uncontrollably. A bad feeling settled within his stomach, just knowing that the devil hitman was up to something dastardly.

Reborn turned away from the empty construction lot. He had some investigating to do in regards to the whereabouts of his next victim- student. His next student.

A strong gale of wind blew around him, and he quickly held onto his fedora to prevent it from flying away. He heard a sound that reminded him of a beating blade, and as he pondered where it was coming from, a shadow passed over him. Glancing up he saw a helicopter flying away from his current location. As quickly as it was there it was gone. That helicopter probably contained some big-shot CEO. Not worth his attention. Giving a shrug the hitman continued onward with his investigation.

* * *

It was approximately eleven o'clock at night when Tsuna and Takeshi returned back to Namimori. Upon drop off the two teens glided through the night back to Tsuna's humble abode.

Tsuna took out her key and opened the apartment door, and once they were both inside she closed the door. Once the door was closed she slumped over onto the floor with a tired groan.

Takeshi was no better. He too fell to the floor in exhaustion, his long legs draped over Tsuna's lower back. With a groan he mumbled into his arms, "This was one of the toughest one we've had yet..."

She grunted in response and pushed herself off the floor and onto her elbows. "I'll say… boy, he sure knows how to make a messy doomsday device. Ugh…" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "My clothes are going to need a heavy washing. The smell is awful."

He laughed. "Really? I can't smell a thing!"

She snorted at him. "That's because you're used to smelling like a locker room full of dirty used gym socks."

The jock pouted. "That's mean Tsu!" He shifted his legs off her and smirked. "Time for revenge!" He rolled on top of her and pined her to the floor.

She groaned at him. "I am too tired to deal with thIIIIIIIIII!" She let out a high-pitched squeal when his hands glided across her torso. She felt his fingers bend and ghost across her skin. "Heii! T-Takeshi! S-stop!~ Gahh!~" She struggled under his weight and desperately tried to shake off the fiend.

He smirked. "What was that Tsuna?" He continued his ministrations applying more pressure to her skin.

She bit her lip to prevent any noise from escaping from her lips. She was not going to give in! Her eyes became watery "Ghhh!"

Takeshi continued. "Give in Tsu! You know you can't win against me!~"

She gasped, "Ahahahahahahahaha!~ T-Takeshi!~ Sttttop!~ Ahahahaha!~ I give! I give! I'm sorry! Ahahaha!~" She thrashed as his tickle attack continued.

"Oh? What was that?" He sped up his finger movements.

"Heeeeeeyaaahhh!~" She snorted and giggled. "I-I'm s-s-saah~~ Haaha~!~ arrry!~"

He smirked. "That's what I thought." He ceased his actions, and began to get off the girl. His pocket began vibrating. He dug into his pocket and answered. "Hello? Oh! Pops! Hi! Yes we're back," He continued chatting happily with his dad, completely ignoring the girl he was sitting on.

Tsuna groaned and tried to escape out from under him. She grabbed the floor and pulled with all her might hoping she would be able to squeeze out. She was having no such luck. She huffed her bangs out of her face in frustration. She felt like a turtle!

"Mmhmm~. Ok, gotcha pops. We'll be over in a few. Just gonna clean up a bit. You wouldn't believe what's sticking to us!" He laughed, and winced at his pop's snarky remark. "Ok, see you soon. Bye." He hung up and looked down on the Tsuna rock he was sitting on. "Soo… Pop's still wants you over for a very late dinner, and he won't take no for an answer."

She whined, "But Takeshi, I wanna take a shower and sleep!"

"He's making spicy tuna, salmon and crab sushi with eel onigiri."

She jolted up as much as she could. "Eel?"

He smirked knowing he got her hook-line and sinker. "Yup."

"…. Give me ten minutes to take a shower and change."

He laughed and got off her. "10 minutes and counting."

She rushed up the stairs, and Takeshi followed suit to the guest bathroom.

Ten minutes later they were all set, and left to go to Takesushi.

* * *

Reborn was livid with anger. A full day of investigation, and nothing, zilch, nada! There was nothing on Nana Sawada, and where she and his student were living. He looked into the records and found nothing. He asked around and no one knew anything about her. He was beyond frustrated, and his infant like body was ready for sleep. With a sigh he took a sip from his espresso. He had managed to find a nice little hotel that he could stay at until he found the Sawadas.

Leon nuzzled his owner's hand in hopes of calming the irritated hitman's nerves.

Reborn's lips twitched up into a small smile, and he gently stroked the chameleon's head. He swore when he got his hands on Iemitsu, the man would pay. No one gave the world's greatest hitman the wrong information and got away with it. He would get revenge. Oh yes. He would especially take great pleasure in taking out his frustrations on his student. "Sawada Tsunayoshi… When I find you I'm going to put you through hell." He smirked evilly and Leon transformed into a gun. Both his eyes and the gun glinted ominously.

* * *

Within the household of the Yamamoto's Tsuna shuddered violently. Goose bumps rose across her flesh and her hair stood up on her nape and arms. Her instincts told her to run, and that a predator was coming for her. Gulping her tea down she pondered what exactly was that ominous aura she felt directed towards her. She lost her train of thought and tried to stop Takeshi from stealing her tuna roll, the ominous aura forgotten.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter one!~ Please review!~**


	2. One Step Closer Part 1

**AN: Hello! Sorry for the late update! I had finals! Thank you to those who read and reviewed the first chapter. It made me feel happy, :).**

 **Firstly, most of the character's ages will be off slightly. Tsuna will be 14 instead of 13 as will Takeshi. They will still be first years like within the Canon. Hibari will be 15 going on 16.**

 **One of the recurring questions in the reviews was "Where's Tsuna's mom?" Well… you'll find out in this chapter! Maybe… :'D. Please enjoy!~**

 ** _'This is the character's thoughts.'_**

 **Kim Possible plot and characters belong to Disney.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano-sensei.**

* * *

Reborn left the coffee shop with a grim expression. His investigation finally had a lead; however it was a two way street that lead to more questions and troubles. Nana Sawada hadn't been seen in Namimori for more than two years. Two whole fucking years. _'How the hell did that idiot not see that? That bastard is always squealing on about his family and how cute they are. How could he have not talked to her in two years?'_ Releasing a sigh, the world's greatest Hitman flipped open his notebook, and checked where his next appointment would be. _'TakeSushi… Well at least lunch is included with this meeting.'_ He flipped the book closed and tucked it into his pockets. As he walked towards his destination, Reborn couldn't help but think that this lead would be the one to lead him to where he needed to be.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as she pulled herself out of bed. She had a long night, what with the mission and dinner with Takeshi's pops. She stretched her arms above her head, and released a content sigh when her joints cracked back into place. She glanced at her clock, and her eyes widened. "Oh crap, I'm late!" She quickly scrambled around her room and threw on the boy's uniform. Once she was dressed, she ran downstairs, slipped on her shoes and bolted out the door. _'Please don't let Hibari-san be there!'_ She mentally repeated her mantra as she ran to school. Once she was at a close distance to Namimori middle school, she ran slower and sloppier. Tsuna pathetically wheezed as she stumbled towards the gate. She had a reputation as 'No good Tsuna' to uphold after all.

A dark shadow loomed above her.

"Herbivore…" It growled viciously.

With a gulp, Tsuna glanced fearfully up and screeched as a flash of silver attacked her. She clumsily dodged. "H-Hibari-san!" she paled, "I can expla- HEIII!" She tripped over her feet.

He stood above the trembling Herbivore, and smirked viciously. "For being half an hour late to class, and failing to wear the proper uniform…" He readied his tonfas; "I'll bite you to death!" He swung into her body.

Tsuna pathetically whimpered. _'M-mother…'_ The steel harbinger of death collided with her stomach. She choked as saliva came rushing out of her mouth from the impact. Her stomach retching from the hit. With a groan she collapsed onto her knees. _'I managed to suck in most of my stomach in time before his weapon hit, but good lord it hurts!'_ She gasped for air.

Hibari growled and slammed his precious tonfa down onto her head. An expression of disgust appeared on his face at the sound caught between a dying dog and cat, which the girl released. He swung his other tonfa down onto the law breaking tardy Herbivore. He continued this until she was a mess on the floor.

As Hibari continues to pummel the living daylights out of her, Tsuna tuned out the pain and dove into her thoughts. _'He certainly lives up to his expectation as 'The Demon of Namimori'… I wonder what he went through as a child to behave like this… Meh… Whatever. I wonder if lollipop boy has any new missions or info for me. It's been a while since I fought against Dr. Dracken… No… It'd be even better if he had any information on…'_ Tears blurred her vision, and they weren't from the pain of the beating she was receiving.

Hibari noticed that the girl had stopped whimpering and was now sniveling quietly. Crying most likely. He'd figured she'd had enough. His eyes momentarily softened, but half a second later they were hard once again. He sighed. "Herbivore… Get up, and get to class." He swung his tonfas to the right, to purge any blood on them.

Tsuna whimpered. _'As harsh as always… Even though I'm a girl, he never goes easy…'_ She groaned and weakly pushed herself off the ground. She gained her footing and immediately clutched her side in pain. She grunted. _'I really hope he didn't break or bruise my ribs… I need to be in good condition for any future missions… Oh great… my uniform's bloody again… I just washed it too!'_ With an irritated sigh, she grumbled sarcastically, "Yes sir."

Hibari's brow rose in slight surprise. _'Is this Herbivore getting cheeky with me? No…'_ His eyes narrowed. _'Sarcasm. Perhaps there's more to this Herbivore than meets the eye…'_ He smirked. "Hnn… What was that Herbivore?" He brandished his tonfas.

 _'Oh shit! I spoke with sarcasm.'_ She gulped and paled. "I-I said yes sir!" She quickly scampered away from the Demon of Namimori and limped to her class, trying her best to ignore the lingering gaze on her.

"Hn…" He smirked. "Interesting Herbivore." He walked away from the gate, the wind picking up in his jacket.

Tsuna stood in front of her classroom, and inhaled. _'Here goes… Oh boy… Takeshi is going to be so pissed!'_ She gulped as she gently slid open the door, and tried not to squeak in fear as the whole classroom turned their attention onto her. Even the teacher, Nezu had stopped lecturing. "S-sorry I'm late Nezu-sensei… I woke up late, and I got bitten to death by Hibari-san." She mentally sighed as her classmates laughed and pointed at her.

"Hypothetically… let's say there's a student who's test scores bring down the class average, and is always late…" He adjusted his glasses, "and as a result makes her fellow classmates look bad…" He sighed and "accidentally" let her math test grade sip from his hands, so that the whole class saw her score.

"Hah! A zero! Just like No Good Tsuna!"

A girl snickered, "How embarrassing!"

Tsuna turned red, and bit her cheek. _'Damn it… I did worse than I wanted to… I didn't have time to properly study to get a low score on purpose because of a mission I had that day!'_

"QUIET!" Nezu yelled, red faced from the lack of respect. He turned to Tsuna in a rage. "AND YOU! STOP BEING A PAIN SAWADA! SIT DOWN!" He thrust the math test into Tsuna's hands quickly, as if he feared touching her would pass on some form of stupidity.

She grit her teeth and clenched the paper in her hands. "Y-yes sir!" She stumbled to her seat, and plopped down into her chair. She rested her head on her desk; oblivious to the worried glances cast in her direction. _'I'm so tired…'_ She blacked out.

* * *

Reborn sat at the bar of TakeSushi. He drummed his little fingers across the wooden surface.

Yamamoto calmly cut up the tuna, his back facing his new customer. He was well aware of just WHO said customer was. With a sigh he gave a firm chop to the tuna. "Why are you here Reborn?"

The infant smirked. "So you still remember me Tsuyoshi?"

Yamamoto gave a hard chop to the fish. "Unfortunately. I'll ask again Reborn. Why are you here Reborn? I'm retired, I quit the life." His hand tightened around the blade's handle.

Reborn quickly reassured him. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. I'm gathering information."

He relaxed. "Oh? Is that so?" He handed Reborn some green tea and tuna sushi. "For you to have come to me, you must be desperate for this information you seek." He turned his back towards Reborn and began polishing his knife set.

Reborn sipped at the green tea. "The World's Greatest Hitman does not do desperate. I figured you'd have some good info, as you know this land well."

The ex Mafioso sighed. "What information do you need?"

Reborn stroked Leon. "I'm looking for the whereabouts of Sawada and her-"

Yamamoto slammed the knife he was polishing into the marble counter.

Reborn's fedora shadowed his face. "I take it you know something. Something very important Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

The sushi chef shuddered slightly at Reborn's tone. He was serious. Calmly, the chef turned around and placed both of his hands on the wooden counter in front of Reborn. He started directly into Reborn's eyes. "And just why does the Vongola family want this information regarding Nana?"

Reborn tensed. _'For Tsuyoshi to know her first name… He must know her directly, or must be very close to her… I'll have to tread cautiously if I want answers. He's not known to give up information regarding those he cares for so easily.'_ He calmly took another sip of his tea. "It's a private famiglia matter Tsuyoshi. If I tell you…" His eyes glinted dangerously, "I might have to kill you."

He tightened his grip on the counter. "Bullshit Reborn! You brought this into my town and into my shop. It's no longer private."

"Your sushi restaurant in a town protected by the Vongola famiglia. It is private." Leon climbed onto his finger and shifted into a green pistol. "Tell me the information."

Yamamoto didn't flinch. An overprotective gleam appeared in his eyes. A gleam Reborn recognized from the old days. "Vongola protection or not. I have a right to know what information you seek before I give it out. I will not give out information that will be used to harm the Sawadas in anyway!"

Reborn sighed. A familiar grin spread across his face, which made the elder Yamamoto relax. Leon shifted into a chameleon. "You haven't changed at all Tsuyoshi."

He snorted.

With a chuckle Reborn locked eyes with him. "I seek their location. Don't worry it's not what you're thinking. I'm not here on an assassination mission."

At this Yamamoto released his grip on his counter. He winced. He had made an indent in the wood. "I'm afraid I can't tell you until I have a little more detail Reborn. Tsunayoshi is like a daughter to me, and her mother is a dear friend."

Reborn sighed in relief. "So Sawada Tsunayoshi is here… Wait." Reborn's eyes widened momentarily. _'A girl? Sawada Tsunayoshi is female?'_ He growled. "That stupid Iemitsu! How could he have left out such an important fact?"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and he growled. "Iemitsu? The head of the CEDEF? Why would he care about?" His eyes widened as realization flooded him like a broken dam. He sat down on a stool his body slumped tiredly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tsunayoshi's his daughter isn't she?"

Reborn nodded. "I've been sent by the ninth…"

His had snapped up, and he stared in shock at Reborn. His eyes widened. "Surely you don't mean…"

Reborn pulled his fedora over his face. "I'm afraid so."

Yamamoto ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. He felt like he just aged ten years. _'Nana was married to the External Advisor of the most powerful mafia family in history? And Tsuna's their daughter…' Worry spread across his face. 'Takeshi and Tsuna can't escape this world… I can't stop it.'_ He knew his son. Takeshi would follow Tsuna to the ends of the earth and back again. He knew he couldn't protect them any longer…

Reborn ate a piece of his sushi. "I know what you're feeling. I can sense it rolling off you in waves. I know this is hard, as you're obviously close to the Sawadas, but I need their location Tsuyoshi. They are vulnerable now. I need to protect them. That idiot not only failed to tell me that he had a daughter and not a son, but he gave me an address to an empty lot."

He sighed. "I understand." Tiredly he stood up, and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pockets. He quietly slid it to Reborn.

Reborn picked it up and slipped it into his own pocket. He placed money down on the table. "Thank you old friend." He stood up to leave.

"Reborn, wait."

The hitman halted and turned back around to look at the older man. "Yes?"

Yamamoto stared directly into Reborn's eyes. "Promise me you'll take care of Tsuna and my boy."

"Your boy?"

He nodded. "My boy. He's Tsunayoshi's best friend, and would rather die than to leave her alone to suffer." He smiled fondly.

Reborn nodded. "I will Tsuyoshi. You have my word as the World's Greatest Hitman." Reborn walked out of the sushi restaurant.

Yamamoto sighed and fell to his knees. Things were going to be different from now on.

* * *

Morning classes passed by quickly and it was soon the beginning of lunch.

Tsuna had awoken to the bell, and quickly got up to try and escape to the infirmary. Her classroom was relatively empty save for herself and… Her face paled. _'Takeshi… Yup, I'm screwed…'_ She quickly tried to get out of the classroom; however, she soon found herself cornered by Takeshi. She gulped. "Takeshi! Now's not the time for this! What if someone sees us?"

Takeshi boxed her in against her own desk. "Tsuna, do I honestly look like I give a crap if we're seen?" His eyes turned into blazing amber, filled to the brim with rage.

She gulped. "N-no?"

"Good." He growled, "Let's go." He grabbed her arm roughly, and pulled her out of the classroom. Every student seemed to be in the cafeteria. He loosened his grip ever so slightly when he felt Tsuna flinch. Upon arrival to the infirmary, he pushed her through the door and locked it. He looked around for the nurse and clicked his tongue in frustration when he realized she was out to lunch. Spotting the first aid kit on the desk, he grabbed it and opened it. "Sit." He ordered.

Tsuna sat quietly and bit her lip. She knew not to argue when Takeshi got this way.

Calmly he raked through the kit and pulled out the necessary supplies. He gently grabbed her arm and began disinfecting the wounds present.

She hissed, and Takeshi lightly dabbed the alcohol on them.

He quickly got the band-aids and bandages and applied them to her arm. He began work on her other. He knew she would treat the ones underneath her uniform when she got home. He inhaled and exhaled, letting some of his rage subside. "What happened Tsu?"

Tsuna sighed. "I woke up late," she ignored his snarky remark of "no shit", "and Hibari-san was guarding the gates… Need I say more?"

Takeshi gently grabbed her face and turned it towards him. He dabbed a cotton ball full of alcohol on each wound and ignored her flinching from the pain. "Yes. Yes you do." He sighed and applied a bandage to her face. "You could have dodged his attacks! You took a beating from Gemini last night, and don't you dare say I'm wrong. I'm not stupid Tsu! I know you were injured from that!"

She bit her lip as he applied another bandage.

"You could have attacked! Self defense! You don't have to keep getting hurt like this! I know when we're on missions you don't really have a choice, as injuries will happen, but Tsu! This is home! You don't have to be hurt here! Drop the charade! Bullying would stop! We wouldn't have to hide our friendship! You could make other friends! You can be yourself! Your mom would-"

Her body tensed and she sprung up like a snake. "TAKESHI!" She growled. Her once doe brown eyes turning a brilliant fiery shade of orange.

Takeshi recoiled, but he would not back down. Not this time. He threw the first aid kit down on the bed. "Damn it!" Tsuna's eyes communicated the unspoken reason as to why she could not. "Tch…" A frustrated expression crossed his face, and he stood up. "I won't stop Tsu! Not until you see reason! Until you stop being so reckless I refuse to go on any more missions with you or to talk to you!"

Tsuna flinched back, her orange eyes widening in shock. "You don't mean that…"

He started walking out of the room. "Yes I do Tsu!" He stormed out of the infirmary and slammed the door shut.

Tsuna sat there stunned. Her eyes reverted back to her normal brown. She buried her face into her hands. Her form quivering. _'What do I do now?'_

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**


	3. One Step Closer Part 2

**AN: Soo... Obviously I didn't answer the question of "Where's Tsuna's mom?" in the first half. I could have made it all one chapter, but I felt it would be too long, and the sudden change from the fight to something a little peppier didn't quite fit. To those who noticed a foreshadowing of a new character, and just who he might be, props to you all. :'D**

 **First, Let me clear some things up. Tsuna, Takeshi and "lollipop boy" replace Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Wade. They do not exist in this story. The only characters, whom I will be borrowing from Kim Possible, will be the villains.**

 **Second, I have a question for you my dear readers. In KP, Rufus is Ron's companion who constantly helps save them. I was thinking of taking Takeshi's box weapon, Koujiro, the swallow and having it be their Rufus. It would still be a box weapon, but it'd be converted from a normal animal to said box weapon, kind of how like Hibari's Cambio Forma Version X allows for Hibird to grow hair. If that makes any sense to you all. What do you think?**

 **Also, time is going to be weird. In real life it would take hours to get to America from Japan, but hey! Kim Possible used unrealistic time and so shall I.**

 **Also, I will be gender bending a specific villain for my needs, and they will be flirting/attracted to Tsuna. So be warned :P**

 **Kim Possible plot and characters belong to Disney.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters and plot belong to Amano-sensei.**

 _'Character's Thoughts.'_

 **Please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Tsuna sat in the infirmary, still stunned from her argument with Takeshi. _'We've had fights before, but none were as bad as this... What should I do?'_ Takeshi was her only friend, and the only one who understood her current situation. She knew she was being stubborn, but she couldn't give up. She had a goal to accomplish, and she would not stop till she achieved it. Releasing a sigh, Tsuna wiped any lingering tears from her eyes, and stood up. Her stomach growled loudly. "I guess I should eat..." She honestly didn't feel like eating after argument, but she knew her stomach would never let her hear the end of it if she didn't eat now. She walked towards the door, and headed back to the classroom. Student's had returned from the cafeteria and were now within the classroom. She sighed and limped towards her backpack. Opening her pack, she dug around for her bento, only to realize that she had forgotten it at home this morning. With an irritated growl she closed her bag and stalked out of the classroom. "Of all the days to forget my bento..." In the rare case she ever forgot her lunch, Takeshi was always more than happy to share his; however... She sighed loudly. _'Guess I'll go hungry.'_ She began heading to the roof, only to pause when her pocket vibrated. Tiredly she pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. _'Time to head to the computer lab.'_ Quickly she walked and weaved her way through the crowded hallway. She stopped at the computer room and entered. Once inside she locked the door and sat at the first computer terminal she saw. She entered the code into the computer that was given to her through text.

The computer whirled to life, and gone was the schools database.

"Talk to me Lollipop Boy, what's the sitch?"

The computer hummed, and a video of a blonde boy in a baggy T-shirt that read 'I love Japan' appeared on the screen. He sighed and ran his fingers through his slicked back hair. "I wish you would stop calling me that Tuna."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "And I wish you would stop calling me that! You know the deal, I'll stop when you stop."

He shook his head in defeat. "You're so childish."

He popped one of his homemade wrench lollipops into his mouth.

She giggled. "Says the one who gets excited over candy."

He rolled his eyes then blinked as if realizing something was amiss. "Where's Takeshi?"

She stiffened and awkwardly rubbed her freshly bandaged arm.

His brow rose in surprise and in confusion. "You guys actually had a fight? That's rare... Care to share just what exactly happened?" He leaned forward and propped his arms on the table and placed his head in them, imitating a girl who had just heard interesting gossip.

She sighed and leaned back in her own chair. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she knew she had no choice but to tell him. He was stubborn that way. "It was about my identity back home."

"Oh?" He eyed her beaten up form warily. "I can see why he argued against it. Those wounds aren't from Gemini. You're getting this beaten up everyday AND going on missions?"

She lightly glared at the Italian. "Don't start with me Spanner!" She growled. "Just let it go." She sighed tiredly. "What's the mission Spanner?"

All signs of the prying concerned teen were gone, and were instantly replaced with a business like concentration.

"A highly dangerous ray gun prototype was stolen from the Michigan Institute of Science."

An image and blue prints of the prototype appeared on screen.

Tsuna frowned. "Any leads as to who might have wanted to steal it?"

Spanner huffed and smirked. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

She rolled her eyes as a video appeared on screen.

He pressed a button, and the video played. "This was the security footage last night just before the robbery took place."

A dark silhouette moved gracefully on the screen. It dropped down from the air vents on a rope. The figure paused and cut itself free of the rope. It spun in the air and landed on its feet in a cat like grace. An ominous glowing green appeared around its hands, and it sprung into action. A dance of green began as the figure flipped and maneuvered itself through the infrared security beams. The figure stilled, and lashed out with green. The security beams disappeared, and light appeared over the figure. A man in a green and black spandex jumpsuit smirked victoriously as he ripped the ray gun from its case. The man inspected it, and then quickly tucked the gun away in his satchel. His green eyes narrowed onto the camera in sudden realization that he was being watched. The man quickly jumped and swiped at the camera. The video feed died.

Spanner sat back in his chair. "Look like anyone we know?" He asked sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed as she growled out, "Hego."

"Ping-Pong! We have a winner! A prize for the young lady."

The printer to her left whirled to life, and an ID photo badge came out of the tray.

She smiled widely. "Thanks Spanner. Don't mean to sound ungrateful, but do you have a ride for me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. Kernel Macintosh is more than happy to give you a ride."

She grabbed the ID badge and stuffed it into her backpack. "Oh! I remember him. I helped recover the stolen missile codes. What's his ETA for arriving in Japanese Airspace?"

Spanner hummed and typed on his keyboard. "He should be landing in Namimori airport at two o'clock pm."

She nodded. "Any gadgets for me today?"

He pulled another lollipop from his stash and popped it into his mouth. "Awaiting you at home."

She smiled. "Thanks Spanner you're the best!"

"Anytime, just remember to-"

"Send you some Japanese sweets? Already en route to you."

He smiled. "Thanks. Now you better get going. The Disciplinary Committee's picked up on my hack. It won't be long till they find the source."

She paled; already having a strong feeling Hibari was on his way this very moment. "Got it. Call you later. Ciao." She ended connection, and the data disappeared. Moving swiftly, she grabbed her bag and escaped out of the room.

* * *

Minutes later Hibari slammed open the door to the computer lab. His eyes narrowed. _'Empty... Again.'_ He growled and stalked out of the room, ignoring the cowardly flinching herbivores. "Kusakabe."

Said man ushered all the students away and stood in front of Hibari. "Yes Kyo-san?"

"That law-breaking herbivore has evaded me yet again."

Kusakabe understood the unspoken question of 'Why haven't you caught them yet?' He sighed. "This herbivore is a tricky one sir. He's been avoiding us for quite some time. The next time he makes a hack within our systems, we'll have him for sure. Our firewall is being strengthened and repaired as we speak Kyo-san."

"Hn..." He glared at his right hand man, and smacked him down with his tonfas. He walked away frustrated.

Kusakabe gasped in pain, before quickly recovering and following after his president.

* * *

Tsuna entered her home quickly. She only had thirty minutes to be ready and at Namimori airport. Kicking off her shoes she ran to her bedroom. She shed her uniform and donned her black long sleeve turtleneck crop top and cargo pants. She pulled her hair up into a tiny ponytail, and stuck on her black gloves. Turning to her bed, she couldn't help but raise a brow. _'How the hell did Spanner get this stuff into my room?'_ She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "What do I have today?" She hummed. "Laser lip balm, the all in one lock pick, Jet pack backpack, and my personal favorite the hairdryer grappling hook." She hooked the hairdryer to her belt, put the lip gloss in her pocket, placed the bracelet on her wrist, and placed the bag on her back. "All good choices Spanner." She hummed and walked out of her apartment, and took the stairs to the roof of her building. She glanced at her watch, and hummed. "I can make in time." The backpack sprouted wings, and she flew off towards the airport. After a twenty-minute flight to the airport, she quietly landed in a bush. Pressing a button on her backpack, the wings immediately folded back into the bag. She pulled out her ID badge and clipped it on to her shirt. She blinked in confusion when she spotted another badge in her hand. One for... Takeshi... _'Spanner doesn't know I'm going solo this time... He doesn't realize how bad this fight really is...'_ She gave a tired sigh and walked out of the bush. "Now... If I was an American Jet where would I be?"

"Yoshi Sky!"

Tsuna quickly turned at the mention of her mission name and smiled. "Kernel Macintosh! Hello! It's been a while!" She spoke fluent English.

The Kernel smiled widely as he shook her hand. "Indeed it has been Ma'am! Spanner had provided me with where we're heading." He walked to a white jet with the American flag painted on it. "Aint she a beauty?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "She all yours?"

He preened. "Yes Ma'am!" He pulled down the stair ladder. "After you miss." He ushered her inside and closed the door. He paused. "Just you today Miss Sky? What happened to Ame?" The American asked in confusion.

She froze, and gave an awkward smile. "Yes sir! He got caught up in a make up exam. You know Ame." She laughed forcedly.

The Kernel's brow rose in suspicion, but shrugged it off. "Alrighty then! Buckle up Miss Sky! We're taking off!" He rushed into the cockpit.

Tsuna sat down at the window and sighed tiredly. _'Here we go...'_

The jet hummed to life and sped off the runway. It flew in the sky.

* * *

Reborn sat calmly in a little cafe. His trusted partner shifted into a green laptop. _'Now... Let's see what I can dig up on my mysterious student.'_ He accessed the school's website, and hacked into the database... Or at least tried to. His brow rose in surprise. _'Such a strong firewall for a middle school... Do they get hacked that often?'_ He typed in the codes again, and calmly took a sip of his beverage. _'The firewall was updated today... Does that mean someone hacked in today?'_ He hummed in thought. _'Probably some student trying to change their grades.'_ He entered the final code, and was within the system in seconds. _'Finally... Now let's find out more about my student. That data Iemitsu gave me is not reliable. Hell the profile he gave me stated the wrong gender for Espresso's sake!'_ He clicked open the first year's files and smirked. "There you are." His brow rose. Big doe brown eyes, short neck length fluffy chestnut hair, a tiny button nose, rosy cheeks and a shy smile greeted him. "It's hard to believe she's related to that donkey." _'Must take more after her mother than her father.'_ But what really got Reborn, was the fact that she looked almost identical to the founding father of the Vongola Family, Vongola Primo. Sawada Tsunayoshi was an exact replica of him minus the hair, eye color and gender. _'Primo's genetics must have skipped over Iemitsu.'_ He clicked open her grades, and he let out a low whistle. He printed her profile. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me it seems some of Iemitsu's data is reliable after all..." He smirked as Leon shifted back into his original form. "This is going to be fun." He stood up from his seat and walked out of the cafe. It was high time he checked out where the Sawadas lived. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out the address. Humming to himself, he calmly crossed the street and walked deeper into the Namimori shopping plaza.

It was a quaint little area, very peaceful. Reborn pondered if the school's Disciplinary Committee had anything to do with this current peace. After a second he snorted. Of course they had something to do with it. From what he's gathered Hibari Kyoya practically owned Namimori. Everyone feared him. _'He would make an excellent Cloud Guardian...'_ Reborn sighed. He was getting ahead of himself. He hadn't even officially met his student yet, and here he was picking out potential guardians. He stopped in front of a fancy apartment complex building. His brow rose as he rechecked the address Tsuyoshi gave him. He was in the deepest part of the Namimori shopping plaza. The buildings around here were very fancy. "This is the correct place..." With a hum he entered the fifteen-story complex. He glided through the Lobby and approached the resident directory. His eyes trailed across each name. His eyes stopped at the number thirteen ten. The name 'Sawada' printed clearly across the box. He smirked. They were here.

Leon slithered to his masters finger in delight.

Reborn chuckled and pet his precious partner. "Let's go Leon."

He turned around and walked to the elevator. Pressing the button he eagerly awaited the lift. Once inside he pressed the button that lead to the thirteenth floor. Once on the floor he walked around.

The hall had a nice red carpet with beautiful paintings.

He finally stopped infront of the door that read 1310. This was the moment of truth. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a flyer. Gently he eased it into the mailbox next to the door. Once the flyer was within the door he sighed and headed back towards the elevator. "Now we wait..."

* * *

Tsuna grunted as she readied herself for the drop. Her helmet fit snugly on her head. She walked into the cockpit where Kernel Mackintosh was flying the plane. "Thanks again for the lift Kernel!"

He waved at her from the controls, "Don't even mention it Ma'am! If it wasn't for your quick thinking and Ame's athleticism, we would of had a nuclear crisis on our hands!"

She blushed. "No big! All I did was calculate the speed and altitude needed to destroy the mechanism controlling the Missiles course! Ame did the hard part!"

He laughed. "That's pretty big to me Miss Sky!"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The communicator rang. She fished it out of her pocket, and answered the call. "What's up Spanner?"

"Change in plans Sky. I went over the diagrams of the ray gun that Hego stole." He typed furiously at the keyboard. "And it turns out, that in order to function properly, the gun needs a microchip."

An image of the chip appeared on the communicator.

"The chip was supposed to be combined with the gun the week after Hego stole it; however due to bad timing, most likely on Drakken's part, Hego only got half of it. Which means..."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Hego's going to strike somewhere else to obtain it."

"Bingo. I found out where the chip is currently. News spread about how the gun was stolen, so the chip was moved to a more secure location." He pressed a key. "Its current location is within the Iowa State Research facility. By now Hego is most likely on his way to steal it."

She nodded. "Got it Spanner." She turned to the Kernel. "Change in plans-"

"I heard loud and clear Miss Sky. Hold on, we're going to see just how fast my baby can fly." He smirked and pressed on the gas.

The plane accelerated, and Tsuna was barely able to keep her balance.

She grunted. "A little warning next time please!" She steadied herself.

The Kernel laughed.

Spanner coughed. "Sky..."

She turned her attention back to Spanner. "Yes?"

"Ame's been awfully quiet since I called..." His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

She paled. "Haha... What do you mean?"

"Ame wouldn't have missed a chance to make a joke about your clumsy fall."

She sweated nervously. "Well... You already know Ame and I aren't on good terms right now..."

He hummed. "Understandable, but still..." His eyes narrowed. "He would have made a comment."

"O-oh, is that so?" She laughed nervously.

His eyes narrowed further. "Sky. Put Ame on right now."

"And If I don't want to?"

"Sky!"

The Kernel interjected, "Miss Sky, didn't you tell Spanner Ame is stuck in an exam back in Japan?"

She paled, and Spanner's nostrils flared angrily.

"WHAT?!" Spanner sprung forward in his chair and gripped the computer screen. "You went on a mission without backup?! Specifically a mission involving Hego?! Damn it Yoshi-Sky- TSUNA! That's not ok! I don't care if you guys were fighting! You know how dangerous Hego is out of all your foes!"

She shrieked. "S-Spanner! Easy on the name!" She glanced in worry at the Kernel. It appeared that he had not heard her real name.

Spanner growled. "Sky. We're aborting this mission right now! It's not safe for you without Ame!"

"Don't you think I know that Spanner?!" She growled at the communicator. "I can't abort! You know we can't leave them alone! Who knows what will happen to the world if I leave them be!"

Spanner growled agitatedly. "I hate it when you're right!" He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a long period of silence he finally exhaled. "Ok. We'll go forward. However! The first sign of it becoming too much for you alone, you pull back. Do you understand me?"

Tsuna sighed tiredly. "Yes. I understand perfectly well Spanner."

He sighed. "Good. Now get ready, the drop point is coming up."

She nodded.

"Please be careful Sky."

Tsuna sighed again. "I'll do what I can Spanner." She hung up the communicator. She turned to the Kernel. "That was on purpose wasn't it?"

The Kernel chuckled. "Darn. I was caught!~"

She sighed and shook her head in defeat. "You owe me again." She pouted.

He snickered. "Whatever you say Miss Sky!~ we're approaching the drop! Get ready!"

"Right!" Tsuna readjusted her helmet and fixed her parachute. She walked to the jet hanger door. She did a thumbs up.

Kernel Mackintosh reflected her thumbs up, and opened the door.

She dived out of the plane. "WOOHOOO!" She always loved the feeling of free falling. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out, drifting along with the wind. The roar of an engine had her looking up just in time to see Kernel Macintosh fly away. She shook her head. Right now was not the time to goof around. She had a mission to do, and she would do it. All by herself. Without Takeshi's help. She'd show him that she was right, and he was wrong. With a determined nod she pulled her parachute, and she gently floated down right in front of the Iowa State Research Facility. With a grunt she unhooked her parachute and walked through the door. She showed her badge and was escorted to the room.

"Dr. Mina, I'm Yoshi Sky. I'm here to protect your microchip." She shook the doctor's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Sky. Please take care of the chip. Even though the ray gun is only a prototype, it can still be very dangerous."

She hummed as they stopped in front of a room filled with infrared censors. Inside the room in a glass case was the chip. "If I might ask, just what exactly does this ray gun do?"

Dr. Mina fixed her glasses. "It alters the molecular structure around whatever the target is. For example, say you have an apple. Hit the apple with the ray gun and you can either instantly liquefy it, or make it explode."

Tsuna blanched. "Either are options? That's kind of dangerous, even for just a prototype."

The doctor sighed. "Tell me about it." She turned away from the chip. "Now, please-"

There was an explosion, and the wall directly to the side of Tsuna caved in.

"Watch out Doctor!" Tsuna tackled the doctor to the side as a piece of plaster fell. Seeing that the doctor was ok, Tsuna quickly got up and prepared herself for a fight.

The smoke cleared, and a man strolled in through the hole elegantly. His black and green-gloved hands glowing. His green eyes searched around the room, and they lit up in delight at the sight of Tsuna. A smirk crossed his black painted lips as he crossed his arms together in front of his chest. "Oh Yoshi came out to play!~"

She growled and tightened her fists. "Hego. I won't allow you to steal the microchip." She got into a fighting stance, eyes blazing with determination.

Hego chuckled and uncrossed his arms. His hands lit up in an ominous green. "Who says I need your permission sweet heart?" He lunged at Tsuna.

Tsuna quickly blocked the punch thrown at her. Thinking quickly she used her legs and flipped away from his glowing destructive hands.

Hego grunted and leapt into the air, he smashed his flaming hands down above her,

Tsuna gasped and did a back flip to avoid them once again.

He charged at her once more.

Seeing an opportunity, She grabbed his wrist and swung him around right into a wall. "Whoops~ Sorry!~" She smiled innocently.

He growled and pulled himself out of the wall. "I'll get you for that."

She smirked cockily and made a 'come hither' motion with her fingers.

Hego ran at her once more, swinging in a heated frenzy.

Tsuna grunted as she tried to block the kicks and punches. "Ah!" She went flying across the room and hit the wall. "Oomph!"

Hego lowered his black boot down onto the floor. "Awl sorry! Did I hurt the Princess?" He sneered.

"Just my ego." She gasped as a glowing hand almost made contact with her face. Thinking quickly she did a handstand and flipped her self-up just in time to avoid Hego's green clad boot. She grabbed a piece of the fallen plaster and flung it at him. Seeing that destroying the plaster distracted him, she jumped and aimed a kick into his abdomen.

"Gh!" Hego skid back on the floor. Her growled, and his glowing hands flared in anger. "That's it!" He ran forward and swiped at Tsuna with his green hands.

"Gah!" Tsuna took blow after blow from Hego. Her mission uniform had some tears, and blood was visible from where Hego's sharp claw like gloves cut her. Gritting her teeth she weakly steadied herself.

Hego frowned and withheld his attacks. He flexed his hand. "What's the matter Yoshi? You're weaker than usual." His eyes trailed across the room and realization hit him and he started chuckling hysterically. "Oh! Your little sidekick abandoned you? Poor little Yoshi!" He punched her in the ribs, and grabbed onto her arm when she swayed backwards. "Pathetic!"

She wheezed and glared at him. _'My injuries from Hibari-san and Gemini are hindering me... Damn it! If Takeshi was here, he'd be helping to fend off Hego!'_ "He did not abandon me!" Her eyes flashed orange and she kicked her leg straight up, effectively hitting Hego in the jaw. Hego's grip loosened on her and she sprung free. She wiped the blood away from her lips and started flipping in the air. "Heeyah!" She landed an aerial kick to Hego's shoulder. Her victory was short lived however.

He grabbed onto her foot and swung her down hard into the ground.

Her breath left her momentarily as she sat stunned.

Hego grabbed onto her shirt and hoisted her up. "Like I said, pathetic. Your sidekick abandoned you." A wicked smirk crossed his face. "I suppose I should thank him, after all, I have you all to myself now."

She weakly glared at him. Her eyes trailed around the room, and stopped behind Hego. Slowly so she wouldn't alert Hego, she dug into her pocket.

He slowly brought his face closer to hers. His short spiky black hair shifting ever so slightly. His bangs covered one side of his face. A smug look present.

She panicked as his face got closer and closer. _'Where is it?! Where is it?! THERE!'_ She grabbed onto the laser lipstick. Quickly she swung her legs back and kicked Hego backwards.

Hego recoiled in surprise and dropped her.

Rolling away, she jumped onto her feet and quickly fired the laser lipstick at the laser beam control panel.

The beams turned on, effectively trapping Hego within the lasers.

He glared at her. "Grahh! Yoshi!" He shifted and part of his suit singed.

Tsuna smirked and tossed the laser lipstick up and down in her hand. "I wouldn't move to much if I were you Hego."

He roared in anger.

She chuckled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Better luck next time."

Hego growled. "Oh you're the one who's gonna need it once I get out of here."

Doctor Mina sighed. "I'll go get the authorities." As she turned to leave, a tremor wracked the whole building. The doctor grabbed onto the wall. "Just what? EEK!"

The roof exploded and something hovered down.

Tsuna shielded her eyes from the debris.

"Ah, there you are Hego! You were taking forever!"

Hego growled. "Just shut it Dr. D."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and she glared up at the blue hovercraft. "Drakken!"

The blue man with a tiny black ponytail glared down at her and smirked. "Ah! Yoshi Sky! My young teen nemesis! We meet again!"

She couldn't help but raise a brow. "You know every time you say that it gets creepier and sadder."

He turned red. "S-silence! Hego! What are you doing down there! Finish her off!"

"You know as much as I'd LOVE to do that Dr. D, I'm you know kind of STUCK in this laser system!" He growled up at his employer.

Dr. Drakken blinked. "Oh. Yes..." He pulled out a device from his pocket. "With this electromagnetic scrambler I shall disarm the system and complete my quest! Muwahaha!" He aimed it at the laser system control panel and clicked a button.

Nothing happened.

"Mrgh?" He pressed the button again and nothing happened. "Nrghh! Blasted machine!" He repeatedly hit the button.

Hego groaned. "Anytime now genius!"

"Shut up Hego! Rahh!" He kept trying to hit the button. He paused. "Wait. Something's missing." He looked around an expression of bewilderment present on his face. Almost as if he was expecting something. "Where's that other one?"

"Other one?" She echoed back.

"Yes other one! That athletic stupid one. The one who always cracks jokes? Gah, what was his name? Rin? Ron? Rain? Meh whatever it is!" He tapped his chin in thought.

She shifted awkwardly.

Hego saw this and smirked. "Yo Dr. D! Yoshi's little sidekick didn't want to play today. He abandoned her."

She countered back. "Oh be quiet Hego!"

Drakken blinked and hummed. "So that's why there was no snarky comment."

She groaned. "Does it matter? Because either way with or without Ame I'm going to stop you!" Tsuna grabbed her hairdryer grappling gun and fired it at the ceiling. She ascended up the rope quickly and swung herself onto Drakken's hovercraft. "Another failure Drakken?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at the blue man with the scar.

"Gah! Yoshi Sky! How did you?!" He reeled back in shock, but quickly recovered. "No matter, have a taste of this!" He pressed another button and a laser beam flew from the side of the craft and hit Tsuna in the shoulder.

She reeled backwards, but she wasn't going down alone. Thinking quickly she hooked her right leg under Drakken, and he fell with her.

"Nyahh!" Drakken fell right on top of the glass case the microchip was in, while Tsuna fell into the laser beams.

She grit her teeth as she tried to maneuver before hitting them. She landed on the floor in front of Hego. The lasers had singed her badly, and she was pretty sure she was going to have some second and third degree burns. She quickly pushed herself up and winced. She had dislocated her shoulder. She rolled out of the way as the lasers repositioned themselves. She sprung up and into something. "Omph!"

Hego smirked and wrapped his arms around Tsuna. "Couldn't stay away from me could you?" He rested his chin on her shoulder.

She gasped and tried to wiggle out of his hold. "Please, I would die to have a restraining order." She stepped on his boot hard.

He yelped and let her go. He glared and his hands lit up once again. "Ready for round two princess?"

She narrowed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain her body was in. "Bring it Hego."

They charged at each other once again. They flipped and punched with all their might.

Tsuna gasped and quickly pushed Hego out of the way of the incoming laser.

A quick grunt and a nod of thanks were all she got before their sparring resumed.

Drakken groaned as he pulled himself up. "The microchip!" He grabbed it in glee. His eyes trailed to the two teens fighting. He grabbed the electromagnet scrambler and pressed the button once more.

The laser system turned off, and Tsuna clumsily fell onto Hego.

Hego caught her before flinging her away.

"Come on Hego! I got what I came for!" He pressed a button on his gloves and the hover jet came down lower. He hopped into it and started raising its elevation.

Hego smirked cockily at Tsuna before running towards the craft. A rope was lowered down, and he snatched it, and climbed up into the craft.

Tsuna gasped and ran after it. She grabbed the end of the rope, and danged there as the little blue flying machine flew through the roof. She gritted her teeth and started to climb.

"Hego!"

"Alright Alright! You don't have to yell!" He leaned over the side of the hovercraft and his glove lit up again.

Tsuna's eyes burned into his. A small expression of panic setting in on her face.

"Hope you have a nice trip! See you next fall Sweet Heart!" He slashed at the rope, and waved as she plummeted.

"HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She flailed as she fell. Thinking quickly she pressed the button on her backpack. Nothing happened. _'SHIT! The Jet pack backpack must have broken in my fight with Hego!'_ "Ok think Tsuna." She reached for her hairdryer, and fired it towards a tree. It hooked onto the tree, and Tsuna swung towards it with all her might. After a few more seconds of falling, the line stalled and she jerked violently. Her body swung as she dangled from a branch. She grunted. "Well this mission could have gone a lot better... Well at least it can't get any worse..." The branch snapped and she fell. "I spoke too soon!" She crashed into a pile of bushes. She groaned. "I should have kept my mouth shut..." She sighed as she contacted Spanner. Time to go home.

* * *

Tsuna sighed tiredly, as she trudged her way down the stairs. It was approximately seven thirty am in the morning. Kernel Mackintosh had dropped her directly above her roof, due to the fact that the Namimori residents would be beginning their day. She didn't want any suspicious glances from her gossiping building residents. Because in a little town like Namimori rumors and gossip spread like wildfire, and that was something she did not need. Groaning she stopped on the thirteenth floor and exited the stairwell. She stopped at the tenth door and dug out her key from the fake wall compartment she installed. As she was about to enter, she noticed something stuffed within her mailbox. She grabbed the flyer with her brow raised in confusion. She entered her apartment, closed the door and tossed the flyer onto the table. She weakly shuffled to her fridge and grabbed an ice-cold water bottle from within. Within seconds the water bottle was rained to a plastic empty husk. Smacking her lips in content she limped her way to her bathroom. She stripped down to her underwear and grimaced. Her body was covered in purple and black blotches, cuts, bruises and blood.

"Damn it..." She whimpered and stripped her chest binds that acted as a bra. She followed suit with her other bandages that covered previous injuries. She glanced at herself in her mirror and braced her hand and head against it. She really took a heavy beating. Sighing her eyes trailed over what needed to be fixed first. _'Shoulder. Dislocated.'_ Giving another sigh she placed some cotton in her mouth and carefully sat down. She placed her hand on her left shoulder and roughly shoved her shoulder back. "Gnnh!" She whimpered quietly as her shoulder popped back into place. Breathing rapidly, she took the cotton out from her mouth and rubbed her dirty hands across her face to rid of any tears. "Shower... I need a shower..." _Other injuries can wait... They need to be cleaned out anyway...'_ She stood up and grabbed her hydrogen peroxide and a bunch of cloths. Stepping into the shower, she turned it on, and couldn't help the hiss that came as a result from the water in her wounds. She braced her hand and head against the shower wall and leaned tiredly against it.

Tsuna grabbed her strawberry shampoo and washed her hair. She was sure to scrub all the dirt out. She then grabbed her conditioner and loaded it in her hair. She bit her split lip. She grabbed the soap and loofa. Washing her body always hurt the most. The soap cleaned out her injuries, but also burned like a bitch. She whimpered as she ran over her body to rid of any dirt. Some of her closed wounds reopened and red swirled in the drain. Deciding she was done, she quickly rinsed out her hair and rinsed her body. Turning off the shower, she gingerly stepped out and sat on the stool she left there earlier. "Here we go..." She whimpered as she dabbed her wounds with the peroxide and bandaged them as quickly as she could. She stood up and once more looked at herself in the mirror.

She was covered in Band-Aids and bandages. White surrounded her torso. Band-Aids and gauze were stuck to her face and arms. Bandages were wrapped around her legs and her arms. Her fingers had Band-Aids all over as well. The only thing what was left completely unscarred was her chest, but that soon would be covered in her chest wrap. She sighed tiredly as she ran her hand over the hand shaped bruise on her wrist. Her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Damn Hego..." She shuddered as she remembered his taunting flirting. It was a lot worse than normal. Most likely because Takeshi wasn't there to help fend off her perverted flirtatious adversary. "C'mon Tsuna, let's dressed." She mumbled to herself as she put on her underwear and strawberry two-piece pajamas. She limped out of her bathroom carrying her destroyed mission clothes, and tossed them in the trash bin. _'It's a good thing I have multiple sets...'_ Her eyes landed on the clock in the kitchen and sighed tiredly. It was already nine thirty. ' _Unbelievable... I can't believe I spent two hours cleaning my wounds. There were more than I thought...'_ She pulled out a chair and sat in it tiredly. She snorted to herself. "Good thing it's a Saturday..." Her hands traced the pattern on the table absentmindedly, and she paused when her fingers made contact with paper. "Huh? What is this?" She picked it up and skimmed it over. Within a second she crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash bin. She didn't need a tutor. She was fine. Just fine. "Time for bed..."

As she stood up, there was a knock on the door. Blinking in surprise, Tsuna limped over to the door and looked into the peephole. There was no one there. "Weird..." She opened the door, and was met with the weirdest sight.

A baby in a suit with a black orange striped fedora stood in front of her. She blinked in surprise, and instantly went to his level. She ignored how her body screamed 'NO!' in protest at her. "Hey little fella, what's up? Are you lost?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

The baby just stared.

"Um? Hello?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

She inwardly tensed. Her hyper intuition going crazy. "Y-yes?"

"May I come in please?"

Tsuna gaped in surprise. This kid wasn't requesting to come in. He was DEMANDING it. She entertained the idea of refusing him, but some part of her, deep in the back of her mind told her that would be a bad idea, that he was very important. She sighed tiredly, and stood up. She opened the door wider and beckoned him in with a smile. "Please come in."

Reborn blinked in surprise. _'Well that was easy...'_ He walked in.

Tsuna quietly closed the door behind him, and offered him a seat.

The baby nodded.

She limped to the cupboard and opened it. She pulled out some green tea and instantly made it. Gently she took the cup of tea along with the teapot and placed it in front of the baby. She took the seat opposite of him, and gingerly took a sip of her tea. "I apologize." She blushed a bit. "Green tea was all I had in the cupboard. I hope you don't mind."

The baby stared at her and nodded. "I don't mind. I fancy green tea." He delicately took a sip.

"U-Um..."

He continued to stare at her.

"If I may ask, just who are you and what are you doing here little one?"

The child blinked and pulled a card from his pocket. He held it up to her.

Gently she took the card and read it. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she gapped at him in shock. "H-Home Tutor Reborn?"

He smirked and stared at her. "Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

 **AND DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER! -Collapses Dead- I am so sorry for the late update. Anime Expo was coming up during this and I had cosplay to make! /' It's over now, and I have finally finished this chapter. I apologize for the delay.**

 **I made it longer. I had a lot of details to discuss. ^_^'**

 **So! Shego and Dr. Drakken made their appearance! I gender bent "Shego" into "Hego". Hego is attracted to Tsuna, but nothing will happen between them. Just witty banter, fights, and flirting-mostly on Hego's part-.**

 **Again I obviously didn't cover Tsuna's mom this Chapter, but I promise I will provide some more info on that in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~ Please Review!~ Ciao!~**


End file.
